Haruki Jiro
Haruki Jiro ("Jiro, Haruki") is a Chūnin of Amegakure. A very looked-up to ninja indeed, much to his prominent use of the Thunder Release. Background Haruki was born three years before the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, during the "Age of Pain" in the Land of Rivers. For mission purposes, his family eventually moved to Amegakure. At the age of two, Haruki single-handedly picked up a paper and a pencil, only to begin drawing. His parents were amazed; such a gifted child. Throughout his life, he was put into drawing competitions. It was normal for him to win 1st - 2nd place, thus, earning his family a decent amount of money. Tragedy entered Haruki's life at the age of 6, when a Rain Villager entered his house and assassinated his parents before his very eyes. Haruki was astonished and mentally scared. The happiness on his face completely left. As a result of all the commotion, Haruki awakened his Thunder Release bloodline-limit and completely defeated the assassin with a loud roar. Such an act left him deprived of chakra. Nearby ninja came to his rescue, and took him into a clinic. These rescuing ninja were two young adults who seemed to be dating. After having taken him into the hospital, they adopted Haruki and began to teach him basic ninja ways and principles. Eventually, Haruki was enrolled into Amegakure's ninja academy as a prodigy. Haruki knew most of the material being taught (due to the lessons given to him prior to entering the academy). His enrollment was simply to "sharpen" his skills. After having graduated from the academy, he was placed into a ninja squad. Haruki has learned how to move on from his past. He's even taught himself to proudfully speak of what happened to him. According to many, this boastfullness was just a defence-mechanism he's developed deep within him. Appearance In Part I, Haruki had a rather childish apperance, compared to the other ninja/students of his Academy's graduating class. He wore a mesh undershirt with a thin, long-sleeved sweater over it. It was a v-necked sweater, thus, it exposed some of the mesh shirt near his collar bones. This sweater was tight an according to Haruki himself, it allows air to easily flow through it, making it seem as if he were shirtless. On his legs were tight, black pants. A light, white-silk scarf was elegantly placed around his waist. His sandals were black in color, as was his headband. Haruki's hair was dark-brown and uniquely styled. His bangs covered his eyes and the back of his hair was spiked up; a rather gothic-emo/alternative hairstyle indeed. Haruki's eyes are gray and his skin is slightly tanned. In Part II, Haruki wore a light, black coat that usually flows with the wind, due to it's light material. Underneath was a long-sleeved mesh shirt. A white sash held the coat at his waist. On his legs were short, black pants. His ankles were wrapped with mesh. His sandals remained black. His hairstyle retained its original style. Throughout both parts, his shuriken pouch resided on his right thigh, which was wrapped in bandages. His main-tools pouch, which held his kunai, explosive tags, flash bombs, ect. was positioned on his buttox. Every now and then, he wears Amegakure's standard bamboo hat and raincoat, especially when he's roaming the stormy streets of the hidden village. Personality Haruki is very opinionated, thus, he has an opinion for everything. This tends to get on his teammate's nerves; this showcases his presistancy. Aside from this, Haruki can be quite "goofy" at times. He is the type of person to show emotion with his body, rather than with his face. People have noted that he has the same expression on almost all the time. People are impressed with his natural-born talent for art. His mastery in painting is quite astonishing. Ever since he was a toddler, Haruki automatically grabbed a pencil and paper, only to begin drawing sloppy figures. His parents were surprised; they had never even taught him how to draw. Eventually, this "skill" of his evolved into that of realistic paintings with perspective. Haruki's room is covered with his paintings/drawings. Cats and dogs are Haruki's best-friends. His favorite type of dog is the Chihuahua. Haruki is a big fan of miniature dogs. As stated by him, they are more "cute and cuddly". His favorite types of cats are black and white cats. Despite their seriousness, Haruki still tends to play around with them. It is because of this that he's earned a few scratches on his arms, legs and even face. Haruki currently has a job in a clinic as an office aide. It's a part time job and makes decent Ryo (Naruto currency). Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation . ]]Haruki was born with the Thunder Release blood-line limit (Kekkei Genkai). This special "power" hasn't appeared within his family line for centuries. Due to this, Medics were surprised, as well as his parents and the rest of his family. This "Thunder Release" gave him a natural affinity over the Lightning and Wind Release natures. With this thunder-natured chakra, Haruki can create shockwaves that are powerful enough to knock down trees and even throw back heavy boulders. He can also imbue lightning-natured chakra with his thunder-release, in order to create a more powerful version of lightning; Yellow Lightning. Haruki didn't have much mastery over this technique in Part 1. Whenever he attempted to use his Yellow Lightning, he would have incredible draw-backs, such as heavy loss of chakra. It would usually take him a day to recover from the side effects of this technique. In Part 2, however, Haruki's use of Yellow Lightning was much more prominent; so prominent that he can use it as if it were normal lightning. Haruki is capable of creating basic clones out of wind. He can also use wind for the Substitution Technique, instead of a log; should a ninja land a hit on him, they would only encounter the gust of wind that was awaiting them upon impact. He can also bring fourth whirlwinds into the battle field. These whirlwinds can easily throw back up-comming attacks, such as Kunai. They can even knock down an off-guard shinobi. With his sword, Haruki can use the Chakra Flow Technique as a medium for the Lightning Release: Lightning Lash. Such a technique requires above-average chakra control; something Haruki was really prominent with (similarly to Sakura Haruno). This technique can literally fire a bolt of lightning at an opponent. Haruki tends to use this technique with his sword in hand. Ninja Skills In Part I, Haruki amazed his teachers with his impressive chakra control. Haruki himself claims that as a young boy, his parents taught him about chakra and how to control it. Haruki was noted by his teachers as a "brain"; an intellectual one indeed. Haruki is capable of coming up with quick tactics when in battle. Taijutsu Haruki tries his best to avoid hand-to-hand combat when in battle. He will, however, fight at close ranges if needed. Haruki can throw swift kicks and punches and is quick to dodge. He always keeps his eyes locked on his opponent. Haruki is also quite agile; front-flips, back-flips, hand-stands and stunt performing are his key signature when in close-combat. He claims that his parents had taught him how to be agile while he was in his village's academy. Haruki's reflexes are quite sharp. He is quick to listen; his hearing is pretty sharp, making it rather difficult to sneak up on him. Kenjutsu Despite the fact that he isn't really skilled with the use of a sword, Haruki tries to improvise. Haruki usually uses his sword when incorporating Thunder Release and Lightning Release chakra natures, usually as a medium for chakra-flow. Trivia *Haruki's themesong is "Sunao Ni Ji".